


Death by Sandwich (Or in Which Stiles Steals Peter’s Sandwich and Lives to Tell the Tale)

by jenelleman



Series: this love is in pieces [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale pack, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Derek, just general fluff, peter is protective over his food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 08:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenelleman/pseuds/jenelleman
Summary: Derek shifts himself to get more comfortable and doesn’t say anything.“Sleep Derek,” Stiles places a kiss to the top of Derek’s head. “You can save me from Peter when you wake up.”





	Death by Sandwich (Or in Which Stiles Steals Peter’s Sandwich and Lives to Tell the Tale)

Stiles barges into Derek’s room, not bothering to knock at all. He just throws open the door, stumbles over the threshold, and exclaims, “Whatever happens, whoever comes knocking, I’ve been here for at least an hour,”. 

Derek doesn’t react to Stiles’ dramatic entrance except to raise an eyebrow at Stiles as the teen throws himself down into Derek’s desk chair. Derek shifts himself in bed to make more room, then pats the spot next to him.

Stiles can barely contain his eye roll, and doesn’t make a move. He’s clearly in distress, there’s no time for cuddling in bed. Instead he decides to start spinning himself in circles.

He can tell Derek’s getting impatient with him, but that’s basically Derek’s default setting when it comes to Stiles so he’s not really worried.

He’s not sure if it’s Derek’s irritated growl, or the fact that he suddenly feels really dizzy, that makes him stop spinning.

He’d like to think it’s the latter, because Derek Hale was not his boss.

Not yet anyway.

No matter what he thought. 

“What’d you do?” Derek’s voice is low and sleep ridden as he lazily pats the spot next to him again and Stiles almost feels bad barging in like this the day after a full moon.

Almost. 

But a bigger part of him just wants to survive the day so you know. He weighed his choices and cuddling with Derek was certainly better than death by Peter.

So he kicks off his shoes and strips down to his boxers, not bothering to grab a pair of sweats. They’ll just end up on the floor anyway because Derek was a human space heater. So minimal clothing was required when cuddling was happening.

“Me? I didn’t do a thing,” he settles in beside Derek, who lets out a deep sigh.

Stiles can’t tell if it’s an annoyed sigh but he assumes that it probably is.

It usually is, anyway. 

Stiles can be really annoying some of the time.

Well most of the time, if he’s being honest. And he is. Has to be really, in a house full of werewolves. With their stupid hearing and stupid smell and stupid everything else.

Stiles was only a little bitter. Not bitter, that’s not the right word. He just wishes they’d keep their noses and ears to themselves.

He’s getting distracted. He turns to face Derek, a grin on his face. Derek doesn’t have his eyes open, and his face looks relaxed, like he’s content here with Stiles in his arms.

“What did you do Stiles? I don’t mind covering for you, but I have to know what I’m aiding and abetting.”

Derek sounds exasperated, maybe slightly, definitely annoyed, even as he re-arranges them so that he’s basically lying on top of Stiles and buries his face in the crook of Stiles’ neck.

“Well okay,” Stiles starts, his hands absentmindedly petting themselves through Derek’s hair. “It went like this. I was really hungry after lacrosse practice. And so really I can’t be blamed, especially because he just left it sitting there on the counter. He really only has himself to blame. Honestly.”

Peter really should know better by now. Stiles may not be a werewolf with like super metabolism or anything, but hey. He was still a growing boy. It’s a miracle Talia keeps anything in the house between her kids and Stiles.

That’s why typically, only one wolf is allowed at Stiles’ at any given time. His dad got tired of having to go grocery shopping five times a week.

Not that they really abide by that rule. They’ve just taken to ordering a shit load of take out instead of eating the sheriff’s food.

“Stiles,” Derek’s voice is muffled, and still super sleepy sounding, but it’s enough to pull Stiles out of his thoughts.

“Right. Anyway. I ate Peter’s sandwich. That he made. For himself. With the last of that ridiculously expensive meat he gets flown over from Paris.”

Stiles feels Derek shaking from his laughter before the sound of it drifts up to his ears. 

“You’re a dead man.”

“Gee thanks,” Stiles scoffs lightly smacking Derek. “I thought you were going to protect me. I’ve been here for the past hour remember?”

Derek shifts himself to get more comfortable and doesn’t say anything. He just buries his face deeper into Stiles’ neck, causing the boy to let out a small, slightly exasperated, but fond sigh.

“Sleep Derek,” Stiles places a kiss to the top of Derek’s head. “You can save me from Peter when you wake up.”

Stiles shifted himself so that Derek was no longer on top of him. Or we’ll be tried to, really. It was quite a struggle to even move a limb at this point. He loved the wolf, really, but he tended to forget that Stiles was a squishy human who can’t handle 170 pounds of pure werewolf on top of him.

Stiles felt Derek tense and lift his head up, ever so slightly. Stiles immediately started rubbing circles on Derek’s back in the way he knew that always calmed him down. Derek’s shoulders immediately relaxed themselves, almost unconsciously. The boy still had a frown on his face and his eyes were locked on Stiles. 

“What’s wrong Der?”

“Don’t go,” his voice was almost a whine and Stiles just barely kept himself from letting out an amused chuckle. He’s like, almost 100% sure Derek would not appreciate it.

“I’m not going anywhere you silly wolf,” Stiles feels Derek settle back down into him at his words. “Besides, even if I wanted to, it’s not like I can do much with a werewolf crushing me.”

“Missed you,” is Derek’s sleepy reply as he moved himself back to where he had been before, face buried into Stiles’ neck. 

Stiles smiles and places another kiss to the back of the wolf’s head, the only spot he can reach in his predicament.

“I missed you too big guy.”

Derek tightens his hold on Stiles, just to be extra sure he won’t sneak away Stiles is sure.

He closes his eyes and listens to the calming sound of Derek’s breathing as it evens out. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just fluff and it’s supposed to be fun
> 
> It’s not really very good. I’m sorry about that.


End file.
